


Danny Makes His Own Food Don’tcha Know

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: And it's not in the way Sam would approve of





	Danny Makes His Own Food Don’tcha Know

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little one-shot

Jack grows even more confused as he sees ectoplasm seemingly form from the air in between Danny’s middle finger and the table, watching slack-jawed as his son just rolls it around in lazy circles.

Composing himself after a bit, “is that…safe? Can I touch it?”. Danny nods holding it up in his palm, Jack pokes at it while Danny talks, “perfectly safe, pretty easy too. At least here anyway, what with all the free-floating latent ectoplasm in the air”.

Jack jumps a little as the little ball suddenly has eyes, a mouth, and a tail. “Son, did you just…create a ghost? Out of the air?”, both of them watch the little blob ghost float curiously between Danny’s fingers. Danny, swirling his other hands' fingers, creates a portal and flicks the little ghost inside, “yeah. Just blob ghosts though”.

“That is still impressive and I guess you’re just very impossible. How did you even do that?”, Jack can tell his son isn’t even entirely sure himself as Danny rubs his neck sheepishly, Jack chuckles weakly, “I’m guessing you can do more. A lot more. I don’t even think actual ghosts can do something like that, that’s not even mentioning the portal you just made like it was nothing”.

Danny shuffles awkwardly, “making ghost life or whatever isn’t really like creating new life from nothing, honest. It’s more that I can manipulate latent ectoplasm, however I want. Make tools, portals, make things glow, make blob ghosts”.

“All that from just a little shock of ectoplasmic electricity”, Jack shakes his head at the absurdity of it. Sure, there was really no research on what getting electrocuted, even mildly, by the Ghost Zone could do; but this seemed extreme. “I definitely want to check this out more, but we’ve got to have some proper food for science! Fudge of course!”.

As he’s grabbing their, well mostly his, food. Jack fails to notice Danny quickly reopening the portal, yanking out the blob ghost and erratically stuffing it in his mouth.

**End.**


End file.
